


Cold Mornings, Warm Skin

by faikitty



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From an ask/request for a Kurofai cheek kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Mornings, Warm Skin

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask/request for a Kurofai cheek kiss.

Kurogane has grown accustomed to awaking before Fai.

The blond is often restless at night, his old demons returning to haunt him, so once he finally falls asleep in the small hours of the morning, he stays asleep. Stray tears dry on his face as he drifts off in Kurogane’s arms, and truth be told, the ninja is almost glad to see them; to him, they’re a sign of how far the two of them have come and how much Fai has grown. Once upon a time, the mage wouldn’t be caught dead crying around anyone, least of all someone he was trying so damn hard to not get close to. Things are different now, and Kurogane is grateful for that.

As usual, while Fai slumbers soundly on, Kurogane stirs as the first light of day creeps through the window. He rolls onto his side, Fai’s arm falling listlessly from his hip onto the sheets, and wipes the sleep from his eyes before swinging his feet off the side of the bed. The floor is cold and wakes him more fully. He rolls shoulders that are stiff from yesterday’s workout and starts to stand.

But arms twine around his waist and he pauses at the feeling of soft hair against his bare skin.

"Where’re you going…?" Fai mumbles, not really awake yet. He presses his head harder against Kurogane’s back, tightens his hold on his waist. "Don’t want you to go…"

Kurogane hears the petulance in the mage’s voice as Fai nuzzles against his skin, and although he knows it to only be from the other man’s barely conscious state, it makes him feel a little guilty for leaving.

So he takes Fai’s wrists in his strong hands and removes them from his body then lies back down, releasing them once he’s back in bed. Almost instantly, they snake around his waist again, and a smile slowly creeps onto Fai’s face. The blond’s breathing steadies again once Kurogane is back in his arms, his countenance as peaceful as that of a cat sleeping on its master’s lap.

Any annoyance Kurogane feels at having to postpone his training vanishes as he takes in Fai’s elegant features: his long lashes, porcelain skin, mussed tresses. The ninja leans over him and kisses his cheek lightly. He lays his head back down a few seconds later, fingers playing absentmindedly with Fai’s long hair.

 _Only today_ , he thinks.  _Only today will I sleep in with him._  But lying there with his lover’s face inches from his own, Fai’s pale skin against his dark, he knows it will happen again.


End file.
